Aaron and ED : is there really no future for them?
by Anna Rawlings
Summary: Aaron is torn as Ed tries to persuade him to go to France with him. Aaron believes he needs to stay and support his friend Adam.


Chas had insisted that Aaron ask Ed to join them for tea before he leaves the village. Aaron of course was reluctant, but his Mum could be very persuasive when she wanted something and eventually Aaron agreed, if only to stop her going on about it.

Chas was determined it should be a nice occasion and set a special table for the 3 of them.

Aaron and Ed sat next to each other, neither man overly hungry but wanting to please Chas after all the effort she had gone she served the meal, she chatted away about all and everything, but very carefully avoiding any mention of France.

Aaron scraped his plate first, laid down his knife and fork and eased back in his chair. Chas was next and finally Ed pushed his last few forkfuls around for a while before also indicating he was done.

Chas continued to make small talk, general, irrelevant conversation; deliberately not wanting to upset the calmness of the meal by saying something wrong.

Aaron found it quite amusing and stifled a smile. His arm hung loosely at the side of his chair. It brushed casually against Ed's which was resting on his knee.

The touch was light, but sent a mini shock wave through Aaron. Did Ed feel that too? he wondered, as he slid a sideway glance to his mate. The look was returned with a half smirk, as Ed let his hand fall and catch a hold of Aarons as it did, gripping the end of

three of his fingers. Aaron responding by curling his thumb across Ed's knuckles. Just the gentlest of exchange, but enough to send a current through the boys as their attraction for each other sparked beneath the table.

Ed let out a low breath and fidgeted in his seat. Aaron leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"That was great Mum" he muttered. "Thanks!"

Ed nodded and echoed the sentiment.

"We're going for a pint now" continued Aaron and rose from his chair, releasing his friend's hand as he did.

"Oh, okay" replied his Mum, smiling, knowing that they needed some time together. "Or there are some cans in the fridge if you want?" she gestured.

That definitely sounded more appealing to the lads and they grabbed a couple each before heading up to Aaron's room.

Aaron snapped on his bedside lamp and headed over to his music player as Ed flopped down on the bed.

Aaron rested himself on the other side, both propping up against the pillows and cracking open their can.

"I wish you'd change your mind…" Ed broke the silence.

"Don't…" responded his reluctant friend. "Can't we just spend some time together without going all over that again?" he asked with an edge of impatience.

Ed looked at him resignedly, nodded and let out a sigh. He took another swig, closed his eyes and pushed his head deeper into his pillow.

He was aching with despair. He so badly wanted this difficult man to travel with him to France and be a part of his life. He was_ sure _that Aaron felt the same way and couldn't understand why he was being so stubborn.

He let his thoughts drift; the music filling his mind. Aaron too was deep in his own thoughts, also absorbing the sounds of his favourite songs.

They did not need conversation; they shared a peace and were very comfortable in each other's company. They lay together side by side enjoying the tranquility.

Aaron was very aware that only one other person had ever made him feel this way before. And that person was no longer here. He knew he should be snatching this second chance with both hands, but he was torn.

The athlete laying next to him was softly humming, absorbed in the tunes as they filtered through the small room.

He was a keen sportsman and he had never felt so helpless. He was used to going about what he wanted and usually getting it. He was great looking, fit and ambitious and always had the attentions of both males and females. He was very competitive and

absolutely not good at loosing. But he was at a loss now as to what he could do to change this handsome mechanic's mind.

In fact, Ed had decided a couple of days ago that he didn't want to stretch this out and that it would be much easier to just accept the facts and make the break, sooner rather than later. No point in dragging it out. But when Chas had insisted he have tea with

them, he didn't feel he could refuse. He was glad now that he had accepted, as this time alone together was a perfect way to say goodbye before going their separate ways.

The music continued to fill the room and instinctively Aaron's hand reached over to touch his friend.

Ed's eyes blinked open as he tried to read Aaron's expression. Aaron's eyes were dark and watery; full of sadness. Ed leaned in to kiss him and as their lips brushed together, once again that live current shot between them. Ed pulled away first.

"Aaron, I don't want to do this…" he trailed softly. "It's all too painful for me. I think I should leave"

"No…please stay" pleaded Aaron. Realisation that he may never get to see this wonderful man again, or even feel this way began to instil alarm in him."Please stay tonight?" he offered.

"I don't think so…" responded his pal, shaking his head. But Aaron interrupted him.

"We don't have to do anything Ed; just lets have one more night together?"

And with that, every scrap of resistance ebbed away from the rugby player and he rested his arm across Aarons waist.

They lay together for a while; Aaron facing slightly away from his partner. Before too long, they began to caress each other ever so subtly, slowly, lovingly, sensually. Both men were becoming aroused and Ed wrapped his leg around Aaron's legs; the evidence

of his erection pressing obviously into Aaron's buttocks.

He flicked some tiny kisses across his shoulders. Aaron's eyes were closed as he relished the sensation. What was he doing, letting all this go?

He could feel Ed's breath on his neck; the closeness, the warmth.

Aaron felt secure, protected almost. He felt he could drop his guard for once in his life without fear of being hurt, even if only temporarily.

It was an unfamiliar emotion. Aaron had always felt the need to be on the defence, cautious of everyone, mistrusting and suspicious. But Ed made him feel safe. Was Aaron being foolish to let all this walk away from him?

He sighed into the night and as he did, Ed's hand reached over and outlined the growing bulge in his trousers, pressing his palm against it, softly rubbing up and down. It was so erotic for Aaron, he rocked casually with the movements, emitting barely audible

moans. His eyes were still closed, his mind swirling with uncertainty.

The feelings he had for this man were intense. It was inexplicable to either of them how this had happened, but whatever the reason, neither could deny it.

Did Aaron really want to miss out on the chance to pursue and develop this relationship further?In all honesty, no he did not. But his loyalty to Adam was fierce and that took priority at the moment.

Without Adam, he would not even be here. He owed it to him to be here for him now, when he needed him.

But as he relished the passion exuding from his new lover, he felt ripped in two.

He reached his hand to rest on the athlete's noticeable swelling to reciprocate the pleasure being bestowed on him. It felt so good, so relaxing, so sensuous.

There was an easy silence between the men. Neither had or needed words.

Ed leaned over to kiss his friend. He was hungry and wanted to ravish him in a way Aaron would never forget. A memory for him to keep of the fish he had hooked only to throw back into the sea.

Aaron returned the kiss, sinking into the soft, warm lips and extending his tongue for Ed to consume.

Maybe one more glimpse of his athletic fitness might help persuade the mechanic thought Ed as he whipped off his shirt in one swift movement. Aaron's eyes feasted on the sight beneath. His cock surging as he did.

Damn this man was hot! He shifted his position slightly so that he was facing more towards Ed and as he turned, Ed caught hold of his shirt and pulled it backwards over his shoulders and Aaron slid out his arms.

The freedom of their nakedness increased the lovers' ardour and their kissing became urgent. Aaron could feel the graze of Ed's stubble against his cheek and despite what he had told him earlier, Aaron wanted this man tonight.

A final reminder of what he was choosing to discard.

He bit on his partners lip. Ed flinched and caught his eye. He hadn't wanted to do this tonight. He had wanted to walk away, but damn if he could not resist the power of the lust they had between them.

He dug his fingers into Aarons flesh, gripping him with an unabated desire. His cock was rigid with want. He tugged open the button of Aaron's jeans and edged them down past his thighs, along with his boxers.

He moved his hand to Aaron's buttocks and squeezed them tightly, pulling his fingers across his skin, leaving red grip marks as he did. Aaron was groaning aloud.

He pushed himself into his partner. Ed leaned in and rubbed his crutch against Aarons; still donning his trackies.

Their dicks throbbed as they pushed together. Aaron reached down, loosened and removed the impeding sweat pants, hurriedly rummaging inside the damp underwear to find his target. It was hot and moist and twitching with desire.

Aaron grabbed it with delight. He shuffled down until his mouth was level with it. He looked up at Ed, whose mouth was already open as he exhaled loudly with anticipation. He pushed forward his hips. "Oh Aaron!" he moaned long and low.

Aaron licked, nibbled and sucked from tip to base whilst his partner panted and gasped. Ed held his hand at the back of Aaron's head as he devoured him and pushed in and out to his rhythm. Slow and deep, sending shivers shooting through his body.

Aaron took both of his balls in his hands and massaged them evocatively. He knew that Ed was close to his climax and so began to steadily slow his pace and gradually pull away. He wanted them to share that moment.

He moved back up until he was level once again with his partner's tightly toned chest and offered him his open mouth. Ed welcomed the gesture and met it eagerly.

He could taste his own leaked pre-cum as he delved deeply with his tongue. He loved that taste, he wanted more and shuffled downwards to bestow similar ministrations on this man that he wanted so badly.

It was Aaron's turn to growl as Ed started his work. Ed was a good lover and he knew it. He derived great delight in seeing Aaron squirm and wriggle at his touch. He loved to hear him cry out with pleasure.

It was not long before Ed felt the fervent jerking of his lovers tool against his teeth. He held it firmly, licking the leakage from the tip with his tongue. Then it was his turn to pull away.

He moved level again and the two men held each other tightly. Their moist skin sticking where it touched.

With his hands on Aaron's shoulders Ed gently eased him away, staring intently into his eyes.

"I wish you'd fucking come with me!" he urged desperately. But Aaron was not about to go there again, he played dumb.

"Oh I'm about to cum with you any second now…" he grinned and snatched a hold of his frustrated friend's swollen dick and began to thrust away at it. He encouraged Ed's hand onto his own engorged pole and the two lovers began to climb to their peak

together.

They rubbed and pumped, groaning and blowing until almost together they ejaculated their sticky mass, spurting violently through their fingers and across each other's groin.

As they began their descent, riding the rapturous waves together, Aaron dropped his head to rest on his lovers heaving chest. He was trembling with the intensity of their passion. He caught his breath and blew out slowly.

Ed too was breathing heavily. He reached down to caress the last drops from Aaron's balls, gently, tenderly.

Ed could not resist leaning down to lick up the mixture of jiz and sweat from both of them and smear it around Aaron's loins with his tongue.

Aaron groaned loudly. "If you continue to do that …" he announced to his grinning partner "then don't expect to get much sleep tonight…"

"I don't need sleep" his partner returned. "I just need you to come with me" he urged pleadingly.

But again Aaron would not be drawn.

"You keep on doing that and I'll be cumming with you alright" he mused, knowing exactly what his friend wanted, but avoiding the subject.

Aaron couldn't go there again. There were too many doubts in his mind already.

"You know what I mean Aaron" implored Ed. "Don't throw this away…please!" he urged.

"Ed, I don't have any choice, I _can't_ come with you" Aaron continued to insist. "And I really do not want to talk about it anymore; especially not tonight. Please can we just drop it?"

Ed felt he had no option than to concede. He nodded silently, despairingly.

He nestled into his lovers arms and the two men lay silently with their own conflicting emotions, long into the night; eventually drifting into an uneasy, restless slumber.

What the new day would bring, they both would have to wait and see.


End file.
